Haunted No More
by CrazyCountryLove3
Summary: When six kids get lost in life one day everything will be perfect but the next day they will get lost in reality. Follow the gang thru collge life that isnt like anyonther. Of course there will be parties, drama, and romance. Summary inside w/more detail
1. Chapter 1

Haunted No More

Jasper and Alice

(plus the gang)

Romance/Tragedy

**Summary/ Synopsis **

When six kids meet at college they are all haunted by the sa,e thing. Death. They have all seen death and his dark shadow. Will they make it through? Or will they get lost in a different life unknown to them. A life that they live as a lie? Follow the gang as they try to make it through life, relationships, and tragedy.

**Prologue **

We all sat in a circle staring at each other. No one daring to make a move. What a great party. The minutes gravely ticked by. Quiet tears streaming down our faces. It began to rain. Was this silent drizzle the beginning of a new hope? The wait to our unanswered prayers? The barricade to the past and future. No. It was stronger than that. It was a new life and new hope for all of us. Bringing us closer than ever before. We could now feel, hear, and see each other's pain.


	2. How did I end up here?

Chapter 1: How did I end up here?

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice **_

_**Found my way out blood and fire **_

_**Bad decision that's alright, Welcome to my silly life **_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood **_

_**Miss-no-it-is-no-good that didn't slow me down **_

_**~F***ing Perfect **_

_**~PINK~**_

_Alice Point of View _

My name is Alice Brandon. I am 18 years old and I am going to attend UCLA (which stands for University of California Los Angelos if you didn't know).

_~Flashback~ _

_My Mom and I were setting the table for dinner. Aro, my horrible stepdad, walked in. _

"_Alice, Aro and I have some great news for you" my mother said. Yeah it cant be that great. _

"_What" I snapped. Today hadn't particularly been the best. It was a horrible day actually. _

"_Don't you dare talk to your mother in that tone" Aro's eyes darkened. _

" _Anyway, honey, Aro and I got you accepted to UCLA. We found that it would be the best place for you to go instead of drab old Wallings Community College" yeah saying Honey really sealed the deal. _

"_Why?" I asked "I wanted to go to New York to pursue fashion" _

"_Because we said so. You leave in two weeks. Anymore sas and we can just lock you in the basement" growled Aro with a hint of pleasure in his voice. Of course, he would why wouldn't that vile monster not like it? _

"_Why don't I just leave tonight?" my weak voice getting higher. _

"_Alice" my mother began _

"_Fine with me here is $1,000 dollars it should be quite enough. Atleast until you pick up that lazy ass and get a job." Aro hissed. _

"_Yah know I'm glad to get out of this hell hole. I'll be outta here by the time you wake up tomorrow. See yah" I said tears were welling up in my eyes. _

"_Alice Brandon" my mother called _

_I ignored her. I threw everything I owned into 4 suitcases and a few boxes. _

"_If only dad wasn't gone" I whispered "Life woulkd be fine" _

_I ran out the door. I looked at my house one last time. I grabbed a taxi and headed to the airport. I would then find a hotel close to UCLA or just find my dorm. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

**Jasper Point of View **

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am 15 years old, and I am going to attend UCLA.

**~Flashback~ **

**Mom had just gotten off her 2****nd**** shift at the diner. Things were getting pretty bad around here. **

"**Jasper we need to talk" she coacked. I looked into her pleading eyes as I sat down. **

"**Whatever it is I didn't do it" I joke but I knew it was serious. **

"**Just like your father Jazz. Trying to lighten the mood. Jasper I have cancer. A huge tumor has grown inside my head. I don't want you put in a home…" I began to cut her off "Now let me finish. I don't want you in a home or with anyone else. The doctor gave me three weeks. I used the rest of my money to send you to UCLA also there is a trust fund set up at the bank to support you. It's all your fathers and mine savings. Spend it wisely" **

"**What no! I want to stay here with you" I complained. Panic struck my face. **

"**Jasper when your older you will hopefully understand. However, I don't want to treat you like a little kid. Stay in school for me Jasper. Please. I want you to have a good life. Marry a good gal and have lots of kids." **

"**If that's your wish, its my command" **

"**Yes Jazzy never forget me but don't hang onto the past for to long. And always remember they wouldn't call it love if you didn't get hurt in the process. Now go get packing." She said. Tears were forming in both our eyes. **

"**And Jasper" she added. **

"**Yes Mama" **

"**I still love you" she croacked. **

"**I love you too" I whispered. My heart sank tears and fear overcoming my eyes. **

**I drank myself to sleep like I did the nights dad died. **

**~Flashback Ends~ **

_Rosalie Point of View _

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. I am 18 years old and I am attending UCLA.

_~Flashback~ _

_I was sitting in my room all alone. This was nothing new. After Evangeline died everyday was the same. I had everything any teenage girl could lwant in life. Though nothing made me happy not without Evangeline. _

_My mom walked into the room and sat down on my bed. _

"_Hey baby I got a question to ask you" she looked at me _

"_What" I snapped. Did I mention I could be a real bitch sometimes. Yeah I even know it. _

"_How would you feel if you left Chicago for a while. Meet new people and soak up the sun" she asked. _

"_I don't know" I hesitated. _

"_What about going to college at UCLA" she handed me the acceptance letter. This was where Evangeline and I were going to go together. I looked the flyer over that she had also handed me. _

"_Mom I think it's a good idea" and for the first time in two years I hugged my mother. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

**Emmett Point of View **

My name is Emmett McCarthy. I am 18 years old and I am attending UCLA.

**~Flashback~ **

**I am tired of this place. Old photos haunting me wherever I go. It has been forever since I've left. **

**I pulled out a kitchen chair. **

"**Mom, I'm thinking of heading off to college" I said. **

"**Are you sure? Your only 18" she said. **

"**Yea I'm sure. I think I need a change in scenery" I handed her the flyer "I leave tonight" **

"**Oh baby" she wept into my big arms. **

"**Mom I'll still come back. Hopefully, with a girlfriend" I whispered. She chuckled. **

**I could see tears in her eyes the rest of the evening. It truly broke my heart, but I felt like this is best. **

**~End of Flashback~ **

_Bella Point of View _

My name is Isabella, Bella, Swan. I am 18 years old and I am attending UCLA.

_~Flashback~ _

_I tiptoed into the house. They were fighting again. I heard a slap followed by a scream and more yelling. I walked into my room and checked my suitcases. All packed and ready. I grabbed a pen and a piece of notebook paper and began my note. _

_**Dear Mom and Dad, **_

_**I have decided to attend college out of state. I'm tired of all the crap around here. Maybe with me gone you will open your eyes. I doubt that you will notice me gone, however. Since you don't seem to notice me while I am here. **_

_**Keep in Touch **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan **_

_And with that I grabbed my stuff and left. _

**Edward Point of View **

My name is Edward Mason. I am 18 years old and going to be attending UCLA.

**~Flashback~ **

**I grabbed the knife and sliced it through my already drunken flesh. It became dark as if all life were to fade away. **

"**Edward" my mother shrieked. I mumbled something incoherent. **

"**Edward I have had enough of this foolishness. You are going to college and that is that. When you are sober shower and pack you leave in the morning. Don't forget to write" she murmured the last part. And with that I became unconscious. The last memory replaying over and over like a nightmare. **

**~End of Flashback~ **


	3. Moving on and Moving In

**Am I writing this for anyone? Just checking cause its gonna start getting good-I hope- because I have like 4 chapters already wrote in my notebook. **

Chapter 2: Moving in and Moving on

_**Take a deep breath**_

_**As you walk through the doors**_

_**It's the morning of your very first day **_

_**Say Hi to your friends **_

_**You ain't seen in a while **_

_**Try to stay out of**_ _**everybody's way **_

_**It's your freshman year **_

_**And you're gonna be here **_

_**For the next four years **_

_**In this town **_

_**Fifteen ~ Taylor Swift **_

_Alice Point of View _

I woke up to a bright light coming in through my dusty hotel room. The past two weeks have flown by in nothing.

I gathered my stuff and hailed myself a taxi to UCLA. It was a short uneventful ride. Until I pulled up to the giant campus. It was huge!

I grabbed my stuff and struggled into the small office. Oh did I mention I broke into my house-is it still considered breaking and entering if I used a key- and got the rest of my stuff.

"Hi! Welcome to UCLA. What can I do for you?" she chirped.

"Alice Brandon. I'm just here for my dorm assignment." I said in a fake voice. A fake smile plastered on my face. Is everything I do fake?

"Yes, Alice Brandon. You will be in room 316A Murphy Hall. You will be sharing with two other girls. Opening seminar will be at 9 a.m. tomorrow" she said handing me my papers.

"Thank you" I said and quietly slipped out.

Now I'll admit I'm a nice person. I also feel bad being so rude to people. But I guess I'm just not ready to let go

I walked up the path to Murphy. A meant that I was on the 2nd floor.

It was decent sized room. But only two beds and two desks. There was a closet and a door. I opened the door and found a small common room like a mini kitchen. The other room must have the third bed.

I decided to just wait before I claimed a bed. There was a Target just down the street. I also had about $500. Also, I found a target gift card on my bed. My mother must have known I would come home.

I was about to leave when I ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Weird. I just must be nervous.

**Jasper Point of View **

Nothing much happened last week. All I did was help my mom pack. She was going to move in with my Aunt Lillian. I never knew I had an Aunt Lillian. Aunt Lillian also had two daughters, Rosalie and Julia. Rosalie would be coming to UCLA with me and Julia was kinda dead. I shuddered.

We pulled up to a mansion. Brief introductions were exchanged before Rosalie and I re-entered the car.

I looked at my mother for the last time.

"By Mama, I will miss you"

"Jazz, I will miss you too. But I got Lillian to take care of me. Make sure you find a nice girl to bring home to show aunt Lillian. Make your father and I proud." She hugged me one last time before Rosalie and I headed to school.

**Rosalie Point of View **

My mother and I already took care of the good-byes. It was very emotonial. Then I learned about Jasper and Aunt Christine.

"So Jasper" he looked up at me "um well whats new?"

"Uh nothing. Do you mind if we play like 20 questions? Get to know eachother?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. You go first" I said.

"Whats your first name. Mine is Jasper Adam Whitlock"

"My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale" I paused "When is your birthday? Mine is August 29 and I'll be 19."

"August 29 and I'll be 19, too. That's kinda weird," he chuckled nervously. "Whats one thing no one knows about you. Mine is… Well I've never really dated anyone." He looked like he was gonna start crying.

"Its ok Jasper. We'll get you someone special." I said. "I can be a real bitch sometimes" I said. I couldn't ask him another question though. We had arrived. I gave the taxi driver a $20. He grumbled unpleased. I just rolled my eyes. Jasper and I walked together to admissions.

He sighed when he saw all the families helping there child.

"Hey don't worry we got each other" I said. Hope flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess your right," we walked in. "Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. We need our dorm assignments." As the lady babbled on I saw this big hot buff guy walk in. He smiled at me. His gorgeous dimples made me blush and almost pass out.

Wait! I never blush. I turned back to the lady before I made a fool of my self.

"Ahh yes. Both of you are in Murphy Hall. Rosalie 316A and Jasper 322A. Information about your opening seminars is in your rooms." Well sorry to rain on your parade bitch. Obviously you have said this speech a thousand times today. Well who's fault is that. Obviously not ours.

Jasper and I began walking to our dorms when we spotted a short girl with several heavy bags.

**Alice Point of View **

I forgot how much I loved shopping. I was struggling with the bags and a terrible stomach ache when two blondes approached me.

"Do you need help ma'am?" the boy asked.

"Uhh sure but you guys got all your stuff, and I'm on the 2nd floor. Its fine Its close.

"Don't worry what dorm are you heading too?" he asked. Damn! He has a southern accent and he is hot. The blonde was studying me intently.

"Um. Murphy 316A" I said. The blondes eyes got really big.

"That's my room too!" The girl said. I looked at her .

"I have a feeling we will be great friends" I whispered.

**Emmett Point of View **

I checked in with the front desk and headed to my room which was Murphy room 322A. No one was there so I claimed the bed closet to the door. There was two beds both above like storage areas. I wonder how short people get up then. They must have to use a ladder. When a door in the wall opened next to the closet, a boy with bronze tousled hair walked in.

**Edward Point of View **

I heard the door close next door. I had already been wandering through campus. I decided I'd have my own room. I walked in the next room. A giant guy looked up.

"Hi I'm Edward" I stuttered. He could obviously sense my fear. He started cracking up.

"Hey Edward I'm Emmett" he boomed.

"Um I'm just next door. In the middle of our rooms is a common room. Did you by chance bring and XBOX? Cause I brought my flat screen." I said.

"Hell yes!" he boomed again. "Wanna play COD?"

"Yeah sure" I said. Just as the door opened a shy looking tall blonde entered.

"Hey I'm Jasper" he said in a southern accent.

"Hey Jasper I'm Emmett. Looks like your bunking with me" he laughed.

"Sounds great" he said.

"Um so later I'm thinking we make ground rules. But for now how bout we play some COD?" I said.

"Hell Yesss" Emmett and Jasper said. As I walked into the common room I heard Emmett talk to Jasper.

"Man I have only known you for 5 minutes but I feel this is a start to a beautiful friendship." Emmett whispered.

"Oh yes for sure" said Jasper. They did a high five and walked in non-chalantly.

**Bella Point of View **

I was sitting in my room when I heard the other door open. I saw a tan blonde and a brunette pixie enter.

"HI! I'm Alice" said the pixie whose name I guess is Alice. Ok then.

"And I'm Rosalie," Said the blonde who is Rosalie. She frowned. "We need to take you shopping"

"I'm Bella. If you guys don't mind I'll take the other room. By myself" I said. I definitely needed my privacy.

"Ok" they chorused. Then they began looking through their shopping bags giggling.

I'll have to check it out later. But for the moment I began unpacking and setting everything up.


	4. Coffee and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Chapter 3: Coffee? **

_There I was again tonight _

_Forcing laughter, Faking smiles _

_Same old tired lonely place _

_Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes, and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face _

_Enchanted ~ Taylor Swift _

**Jasper Point of View **

We were playing Call of Duty when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Rosalie.

"Oh Jazzy boy has a girly friend" teased Emmett.

"Shut the front door" added Edward.

"For your information it's a text from my cousin who also lives in Murphy. So shut the fuck up!" I laughed.

_Heyy My roomates and I are moved in. Want to go to Starbucks? ~Rosie _

I looked at the guys.

"Hey you guys want to go grab some coffee with my cousin and her roomates," I asked. TheI looked at the guys.

"Hey you guys want to go grab some coffee with my cousin and her roomates," I asked. The both nodded there head. Emmett jumped up to go change his shirt. Wow.

_Yeah sure meet you in 15. I'll bring my roomies. ~Jazzy _

_Kk ~Rosie _

"Sko guys" I said grabbing my keys and wallet.

"what does sko mean" Emmett asked as we entered the hallway.

"It's a combination of lets and go I think. Sko." I explained as we walked out of the building.

**Rosalie Point of View **

It was more of Alice's idea to get coffee. We were sitting around doing nothing. Bella seemed a little weird. She fell off of her bed. Yeah that scared the living day lights out of both Alice and I. But she said she was fine. She claimed and proved to be clumsy. Walking to Starbucks she tripped 5 times and fell 3. It was kind of embarrassing but I helped her up along with Alice.

We waited patiently for the guys. I could see them in the distance. Jasper was with two other men. A tall black haired blue eyes muscular boy, and a bronze haired boy. Bella looked like she might melt when she saw him.

"Hey Jazz" I yelled. They hurried up and we all walked inside. Surprisingly enough it wasn't that busy. Alice and I walked up to the counter.

"One cappicino for me" I said

"Coffee mocha for me" said Alice.

"Um water and a muffin" added Bella. I walked down to pay, but was stopped instantly.

"Don't worry about paying. I got it" he said. The big muscular one.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go sit with the others" he said. Damn! I could stare into his eyes all day.

**Emmett Point of View **

The blonde was absolutely gorgeous. She said her name was Rosalie.

"So lets all plan to meet here at 8:30-8:45 tomorrow morning to grab something to eat." I said. Still absolutely speechless from Rosalie. We all talked a bit more then headed separate ways.

**Rosalie Point of View **

I'm glad I came here. Its like a fresh start. Emmett made me laugh in ways I haven't laughed like in years. Alice suggested we stop at Target and look around again. Bella decided to go browse the bookstore.

I headed over to the movie section while Alice looked at video games. We were thinking to have a small party on Friday.

A tallish sleezy looking man walked up to me.

"Royce. Royce King." He said. I scoffed. Like I would ever me interested in that.

"Rosalie" I hissed venom in my voice. "Rosalie Hale"

"Ahh a Hale. Yes, Your father works for my father. So sad about your darling sister. Jessica?"

"Julia" I spat. It now came back clearly I hated Royce and his white trash brother.

"Oh yes Julia Hale. Yes my brother dated her. Such a tragedy, but life must go on. How about a date. You me Saturday night"

"I don't go out with people whose older brothers are pedophiles." He'd better watch himself.

"Ah ah," he taunted. "Hmm what will we do with you Rosie…" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me Rosie" I was pissed now.

"Your forgetting your father works for mine. One wrong move and your father might not have a job" he smirked.

"I haven't. But wouldn't the world love to know what your psychopathic brother did to my sister" he was beginning to cross a very thin line.

"If you don't watch your mouth you will end up just like your sister. Except it won't be James it will be me" he snarled. Damn my loud mouth. Tears started to form in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

I glared athim. Not so easy as the rest of the bimbos he has dated.

"I will meet you by the library at 7p.m. Saturday. Dress accordingly we are going clubbing."

"I'm eighteen and your twenty-three" I said.

"Oh good job you know numbers. Wow. Two years locked away has distorted your little brain. Fake ID's my dear. Plus with the way you look you could pass as 21 easily." He kissed me on the head and walked away laughing.

I under no circumstances was going to be able to tell Alice this. The poor girl just met me she didn't need to know this yet. I walked back and found her. We paid for our stuff and headed home. All I told her was I'd be gone on Saturday.

**Wow two chapters in one day. I was hoping this would be over 1,000 words but it isn't. Sorry. The next chapter will be just a slight cliffe and filler. **

**Lurve chu's **

**~Ali 3 **


	5. Nightmare&Players&Preggers SayWhat!

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and/ or subscribed. You guys truly made my day! **

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

You were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

Impossible ~ Shontelle

_Edward Point of View ( Sorry but By the way this may be very corny) _

As I was walking back to the dorm I stopped by the gym. A smoking-hot strawberry blonde came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Tanya Denali" she said.

"Edward. Edward Cullen" I said.

"So Edward what dorm are you in" she asked flipping her hair.

"Murphy. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh Paccelli" she said.

"Want to go out some time?"

"Yeah sure" we traded information. For some reason Bella was lurking in my thoughts.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in the cafeteria. Five different girls all surrounded me. Each with a glare that read, if looks could kill honey you'd be deader the roadkill. _

"_Well Edward who are you taking to the dance?" asked Jessica. _

"_Umm well all of you." I smirked then walked out. I walked further when I found Briana and Beth. They were like best friends at the moment. _

"_Hey Ohnam" Beth said. Briana laughed. _

"_Hey Adam lover" I addressed looking at Beth. Briana slapped me hard. Beth stepped on my foot. _

"_What does ohnam even mean?" I asked they have been calling me that for the past month. _

"_Man ho" Briana simply said. They walked away laughing. _

_(Corny Part) _

_Ever since 7__th__ grade I have been a player. And shall always continue too! I am proud of being a man ho! _

_Flashback Ends _

**Bella Point of View **

Edward Cullen seemed truly amazing. His golden gorgeous golden hair knew how to sparkle in the light. And that crooked smile could make anyone melt. When I was with him all I could do was smile and blush…

_They were chasing me. There was no way to get rid of them. I ran down an alley. Edward was there. Sitting on a throne like an angel lurking in the darkness. _

_I called out to him. He just laughed. _

_The men closed in on me. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper came. They tried to help but didn't have much of a prevail. _

_A tan, big built figure ran down the alley. He was too late. I could see my life slowly slipping. Everything was gone. To think I could have trusted someone like that was foolish. I felt pressure on my shoulders. Someone was calling my name. I was to zoned out. Too far gone. _

_Suddenly someone was shaking me. My name still being called. I began to regain conscious. _

'Bella… Bella are you ok?" it was Alice. What happened?

"Um yeah why?" I was confused.

"Rosalie and I were sleeping and there was a huge thump. I came to check on you. When I saw you tangled in your sheets on the floor I became worried" Oh the dream.

" Yeah just a bad dream. Don't worry about me"

"Ok" she seemed unsure but let it go. Alice walked quietly back into her room. Leaving me and my dark thoughts.

_Alice Point of View _

I kept getting sick in the mornings and I don't know why. I decided to go see some Doctor. I think he was related to Edward. After sitting on the cold plastic chairs to what seemed like eternity the doctor finally came.

"Alice Brandon?" I nodded my head "Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Please call me Carlisle."

"Hi" I squeaked. He was a gorgeous man with a gorgeous velvet voice. No! I couldn't trust any man anymore. Why am I suddenly opening up?

"Ok Alice what seems to be the problem." He asked as we walked into the room.

"I have been throwing up mostly in the morning and I am late for my um period" I blushed.

"Hmm Well I want you to take a pregnancy test just in case. Have you um well?"

"No Ew! No!" I stammered. I grabbed the stick and marched to the bathroom. After I was done I took it back to him. He left the room after that. He returned only minutes later.

"Well Alice since you haven't um… yeah… Has anything happened?" He asked. I sighed, I knew this would rear its ugly head.

"My step-father, Aro Volturi, has um… well… raped me" I cried "But I was afraid to tell anyone. He's been abusing me for a few years." I sobbed.

"Alice. I have two things. The first is I'd like you to have private therapy sessions with me_. _The second is you are pregnant. However, you have three choices. Adoption, abortion, and of course keeping the baby. Here are some flyers. Also, my wife Esme cannot have children of her own. So if you do plan for adoption you should call her.

"Well abortion is out of the question" I stated.

"Well You don't have to make your mind up now. Just by our next therapy session. Which will be Friday at 9 a.m. If that is ok with you" I was overcome with emotions. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. Etc.

"Ok sounds good." With that I walked back to UCLA since it wasn't far. I cried the entire way, but wiped my face before I entered Murphy.

God, what is wrong with me?

**900 words exactly! Sorry that it is short and I haven't updated sooner. I have it written down I just need to type it! **

**~Ali **


	6. SOS

_Oh, this is an S.O.S._

_Don't want a second guess_

_This is the bottom line, It's true _

_I gave my all for you _

_Now my hearts in two _

_And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass _

_Better Believe I bled _

_It's a call I'll never get _

_S.O.S~ Jonas Brothers _

**Emmett Point of View **

We all met at Starbucks at 7 a.m. This morning I learned a few things about my lovely roommates.

Edward is not a morning person

Jasper is like a chick getting ready

If we ever want to be on time get up two hours (at minimum) earlier.

With all this said I hope we don't have morning classes, or atleast they don't.

Finally the girls came walking in. I could tell Bella was not a morning person. She came in wearing swear pants that said Spartans and a UCLA sweatshirt. Her hair was well like a rats nest as my mother would say.

Next came in Rosalie wearing a tanktop with ruffles and skinny jeans. She was also wearing black flats. Rosalie looked freezing.

**Rosalie Point of View **

Wow! Bella was definitely not a morning person. This morning was crazy…

_I woke up to all the lights on in the room. Alice was sitting at her desk applying eyeshadow. _

"_Good morning sleepy head" she sang. _

"_Alice what time is it" I asked as I jumped out of bed. _

"_Um 5 a.m." she replied non-chalantly. I began brushing my hair out. _

"_And you got up at?" I asked _

"_4 a.m. I usually get up at 7, but Bella was sleep talking severly" she replied. Alice already had on a purple PINK hoodie and yoga pants with UGGS. She was workin it! I decided on dark skinny jeans, black flats, and a white ruffly tank top. It took four tries before Bella finally got up and we were out the door. _

"Rose you want my hoodie" I snapped back into reality and looked up at Emmett.

"Huh… Oh yeah thanks" I slipped it on. It was so warm but yet so big. Also, it smelt like him. Yeah I'm weird sometimes but the feeling was amazing.

We grabbed our coffee's and headed out. As we walked into the auditorium and found a row for seven people, it would have been six but Edward demanded seven. In walked a strawberry blonde wearing a mini skirt and very cleavage showing top. Yes, to much cleavage for even me! The queen of that!

Bella's jaw dropped to the ground, and Emmett and Jasper looked disgusted. Alice was emotionless and I think I was as well. Obviously Alice and I need to have a talk with the bimbo, AND Bella. Just on separate occasions.

**Bella Point of View **

I had five words going through my mind.

Who. The. Hell. Is. She.

I could feel my jaw drop and tears form. I knew I had to stay strong. Atleast through this assembly then I could freely cry on my own. I felt a hand pat my back it was Jasper. How sweet?

**Edward Point of View **

Yeah I decide to have Tanya come after we texted last night. She seemed really sweet and funny. I thought for sure that everyone would love her. When I saw everyone's reactions I was shocked. No high-five or woo-hoo. Nothing. Emmett and jasper looked disgusted, Bella looked upset like her dog just died and her mother told her she could keep it, and Alice and Rosalie looked emotionless and pissed mixed together.

"Hey babe" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hot stuff" she gave me kiss. Oh! She tasted like strawberries. Finally some boring guy came over the PA. E

Every once in a while I could see Bella glance at me. I could read her like an open book. She looked pissed, devastated, upset, mad, and the last emotion to cross her face was anger and betrayal. What was her problem?

**Alice Point of View **

We were all shocked, to say the least, by Edward and his 'lady friend', but I didn't pay much attention. I listened to the guy talk.. I actually wanted to be a good student. Finally we got our schdules for the class we signed up for. I had Fashion with Rose, Physical science with Rose and Bella, Midddle Eastern films with Emmett, early childhood education with Jasper. Plus an online math. This was going to be a great year. Ok well not for all of us. And me I mean I'm due in what 8 months. I still haven't decided to do with the devil spawn. Poor Bella I can see she really likes Edward. That Jerkhole! That bafoon!


	7. Raise Your Glass

_Raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs we will never be, never be _

_Anything but loud and nitty-gritty _

_Dirty little freaks _

_Wont you come on and come on _

_And Raise your glass to me _

_Raise Your Glass- Pink _

**Jasper Point of View **

I woke up this morning to my head pounding and a text message.

_ Morning Jazz. Wake up _

_ Don't want to be late _

_ For our first class. _

_ ~Ali_

I checked the clock. Only 7 a.m. My first class was at 7:30 a.m. Early Childhood Education with Alice. Shit. I grabbed my stuff to see Emmett still sleeping. A found a cup of something and dumped it on his head. He jumped up and started laughing.

"What the fuck, Emmett" I said.

"You are really going to your first class dressed in ducky boxers?" he laughed.

"Shit" I grabbed jeans that were to big.

"Dude take a belt and go" by now he was hyperventilating. I got into class to find a seat next to Alice. She was texting someone but quickly put her phone away when she saw me.

"Rough morning?" I sighed and nodded. Then the professor came in.

**Alice Point of View **

Jasper looked hilarious. My morning on the other hand went smoothly. Next class I had was with Emmett so I walked back with Jasper.

"So you want to be a teacher?" I asked

"Yeah probably 7th grade History. How about you?"

"Well I'm kind of unsure. I want to try teaching classes this semester. And then be junior high reading and English. However, I would try business, too. So I might major in teaching and minor in business. Just as like a safety net. Probably retail." I gasped "Sorry babbling"

He chuckled that sweet southern chuckle "No its fine" We finally made it to their dorm. I put my purse on Jaspers bed and hopped on it as I slid my UGGS off.

"Hey Jasper" I looked up and so did he. I blushed.

"'Yeah"

"Want to go to the gym or Target later?" I asked.

"Oh I wish I could but I already made plans with this guy. His name is Laurant. But rain check?"

"Yeah sure" I said trying not to let the rejection show.

"You ready shorty" Emmett asked.

"Yeah lets go watch a movie!" I said sarcastically.

**Emmett Point of View **

I could tell Alice kind of like Jasper. It showed. So did the rejection. Anyway I figured I could distract her during the movie. It was Slumdog Millionaire I'm sure I could easily find it on Netflix.

(Bold Italics-Emmett Italics-Alice)

_**Hey Alice Whatcha doin Friday **_

_Hey Emmett. Nothin. Why. _

_**Want to have a party? Well not a party but a party **_

_Sorry I don't follow _

_**You Rosalie, Me, Bella, Edward, and Jasper hang out in my dorm. **_

_I like where this is going _

_**Would you still like it if I said there would be alcoholic beverages? **_

_They might but I cant _

_**Why **_

_Complications _

_**Could you please explain**_

_*sigh*Em I went to the doctor yesterday. I'm pregnant _

_**Whoa. But how? **_

_I don't think that I should tell you by text message _

_**Ali! Come give me a hug. We need to talk later **_

_K but wait _

_**What **_

_How are you going to get the drinks _

_**Find somewhere that doesn't card. Come on we are in LA. I will find somewhere. **_

_Ok _

_**What are you doing tonight **_

_Homework I guess _

_**Want to go to Target? Then maybe watch a movie after dinner **_

_Yeah sure if you don't mind Rosalie coming. What about Edward and Jasper? Plus I don't have a lot of cash left. _

_**Well couldn't you ask your parents for money? **_

_Not plausible _

_**Oh big word. Well when we go to Target we will get you a job! Then you will go to your dorm get Rosalie and we will all watch Juno. **_

_Sounds good but again what about your roomates? _

_**Edward has a date with Tanya and Jasper's hanging w/h some guy. I promise we will re-watch this sometime **_

_Kk. Now shush. I'd like to atleast watch the end. _

_**The sappiest part **_

_Hand me the tissues ;) _

_**Already used them all :'( **_

_-.- _

_**I cry easily isn't that what girls look for in guys? **_

_Lolololol sure_

**Edward Point of View **

I finally get to go on my date with Tanya. But for some reason I couldn't get Bella's face out of my head. I walked up to Pacceli where Tanya was waiting.

"Hey Eddie" she cooed. God I hate when people call me that.

"Hey Tanya ready to go?" I asked. I looked at what she was wearing. She was almost half dressed. Hot. But half dressed.

"Don Tequila's I heard they don't card there" I shrugged. Which is true Jasper's friend told me. She sighed and we headed out.

Two Hours Later

"Eddie I have class tomorrow" Tanya giggled. I walked her to her dorm before stumbling to my own room.

"Where the hell were you?" Emmett asked.

"Out with Tanya" I slurred.

"Man you are freaking trashed" Jasper said.

"Since when do I have a curfew?" I asked. Why were they being such pansies?

"It's 3 a.m. on Wednesday morning. No one has heard from you since 7 p.m. Tuesday night!" Emmett said.

"I was at Don Tequila's for 2 hours. Then I went to Tanya's for a half hour. Its all kind of a blur after we left Donnie's"

"Umm… It's later we will talk about this later" Emmett said. Jasper was already snoring so I headed to my room. I began having a pounding headache.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**If you are interested in the House of Night series check out my new IPOD Shuffle about it. If you have never read or heard of House of Night. Head to your local library or book store! **

**Thanks for Reading **

**~Ali3 **


	8. Holy Water

_Someone ran away with her innocence _

_A memory she can't get out of her head _

_I can only imagine what she's feeling _

_When she's praying _

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed _

_And she says take me away and take me farther _

_Surround me now _

_And hold, hold, hold me life Holy Water _

_Holy Water~ Big and Rich _

_Edward Point of View _

I looked at the clock which read 4 a.m. Ugh! I am not going to get any sleep. I grabbed my phone half conscious and started texting. I have no clue who but it was responding. We had texted till around 6. About that time I ran to the bathroom and proceeded to through-up. Damn! What happened last night?

The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the cold, dirty bathroom floor.

_Emmett Point of View _

At 8 a.m. I woke up to find a still sleeping Jasper and a missing Edward. Also,, a text from Rosalie to meet them at Starbucks in 20 min.

"Jasper wake your dumb butt up. We have to leave in 20 minutes to meet the girls." I yelled.

"Ok I'm up no need to freaking yell." said Jasper.

"Oh and dude make sure you brush your fangs." I added. Boy his breath reeked like Road Kill.

"I was planning on it." He groaned. I ran to the bathroom found Edward on the ground.

"Dude, wake your drunken ass up." I said. He groaned. "You have ten minutes to get yourself together. We are meeting the girls at Starbucks" I brushed my teeth and dragged Edward back with me.

I came back to a fully dressed and showered Jasper. Nine minutes later we finally headed out. We sat down and all the girls were giving Edward the stink eye. When I went to grab the drinks I brought Edward with me.

"What the hell did you do last night?" I asked. He just shrugged and walked away. He's lucky I don't pound his face in. Once we were done with coffee I headed back to our dorm to clean. Jasper and Edward had classes all morning. Luckily I only had a online class. I knew Alice did too so I texted her.

Em- Hey Ali what's up

Al - Nothing Emmy. Just trying to think. HBU

Em- Nothing. Just picking up. Wanna come over? Then I can take you to that interview. Plus two brains are better than one lil sis.

Al- You got it big bro be over in 10.

10 Minutes Later

I heard a light rap on the door and found Alice.

"Hey Pixie"

"Hey Emmy"

"Ready to get thinking?" I asked. She sat on Jasper's bed and rubbed her stomach. I sat on mine.

"Mmhh" she said

"So first can I get some background information? I'm assuming we are talking about the little devil spawn if you don't mind."

"Ok its not a devil spawn. Sort of. My dad died four years ago Sunday. Six months later my mother remarried. She had already been cheating on my father with Aro Volturi, my stepfather. It broke my father's frail heartm and mine. My father was my best friend. She didn't want to file for divorce so she waited for him to die. Ensuring she would get all the money. I got three-fourths but Aro took half and my mothers fourth. Anyway after they married Aro became possessive. I hate being told what to do. My mother wouldn't listen. I told the truth and still got punished. He raped me multiple times. I'm broken and worthless now" she finished with hate filled tears in her eyes. The rest of her features were unreadable. I even teared up.

"Alice what makes you think your broken? Definitely not worthless. If I ever see that son-of-bitch I will personally kick his ass." I was pissed. Who would do something like that? Especially to such a wonderful girl.

"Now I have therapy every two weeks and I'm pregnant." She said.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" I asked.

"Well abortion is out of the question." She said.

"Good"

"I can't keep it though. Not now. I haven't even had a full month here let alone a week. I don't want to put it in foster care thought. I've been in those homes. Awful. So Dr. Cullen, yes before you ask he is Edward's dad, said his wife cannot conceive. He said to call her"

"That may be a good idea."

"Yeah even though giving up the baby will be hard it's the right thing to do" just then Edwards door open and shut.

"Speak of the devil. What happened with Edward last night?" I asked

"He was drunk texting Bella last night some mean, crude, rude, pervish things."

"Ah shit I'll talk to him."

"The hell you will. Let's get going before the pregnant girl beats the crap out of the alcoholic." We got up and left for the interview.

_Alice Point of View _

_*2 hours later* _

"Congratulations Miss Brandon. You start next Tuesday at 12 for your training. You will get your schedule and employee discount card then. Also, congratulations on your child."

"Thank you!" I ran out of the office and jumped on top of Emmett.

"You got the job?" he asked.

"Yes, I did!" I let go and saw Rosalie behind me looking pissed.

"I'm just… I gotta… BYE!" Emmett ran off. Thank you Emmett

"Hey Rosalie what's wrong?" I asked as we started walking home together.

"So you and him are together now?" she asked venomously.

"No.. Rose what are you talking about? Emmett is helping me through a difficult time"

"You don't trust me?"

"No Rosalie it's not like that" I begged

"Then what is it like"

"How about I got knocked up by my step father who assaulted and abused me? Hm? Is that not good enough for you?"

"Alice I didn't understand I didn't know."

"Oh and by the way I wouldn't even think about going after Emmett. He is like a big brother to me. I know you both have feeling for each other as well. And he is like a big brother to me." I ran off into the old library. I ran up the stairs into an old back storage room.

I kept crying till someone found me there…

**Ok so I have a few Authors Notes. **

**I have already planned out the sequel to this. It's sad because I'm barely through the next chapter! **

**Its my birthday today! (July 19) So I would love it if you could please review**

**Oh we got this really big storm in Cleveland last night! Yeah the power was out and everything. So hopefully this gets uploaded because I don't know how to fix the internet. **

**Oh and school starts in 36 days! Sad I know but I kind of miss school… It gives me something to do during the day. Also, during the school year I promise I will try to upload atleast twice a week. **

**Ummm that was it but it felt like I had more! **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I love y'all! **

**~Ali**


	9. Friday&ON A SIDE NOTE IHATEREBECCABLACK

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's looking forward _

_To the weekend, weekend _

_Partying, partying Yeah! _

_-Friday Rebecca Black _

_(sorry I had to do it) _

_Alice Point of View _

Well I finished my first week of college and may I say it absolutely sucked. Rosalie found about this Devil Spawn. Yes, I'm on Emmett's side with the Devil Spawn. Rosalie acted like she was the mother. She bought me some mommy calendar. She was also a little upset when I told her I would give up the baby for adoption, but she completely understood.

Right now we were getting ready for the "party". Bella has been a little off since Edward started dating Tanya. We tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say anything.

I looked over at Rosalie, and rubbed my stomach thinking of what to wear.

"Rubbing your belly doesn't give you good luck" Rosalie laughed.

"What?"

"You know rubbing the budah belly brings you good luck?" she asked.

"Oh like rubbing Emmett's belly makes him hungry" I laughed. Rosalie playfully slapped me just as Emmett walked in.

"No hitting the pregnant lady" Emmett joked.

"Okay" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Then we both slapped him on the back of the head.

"Or the Emmett" he chuckled "So everyone ready?"

"Let me just change" I said. The baby bump still hadn't really come up yet. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tank top with a lace v-neckline.

"Cute" Rosalie squeaked. She had on her shorty(not hey-look-at-me-I-have-no-respect-for-myself-shorts) shorts. Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She also had on a black plaid button down shirt with a green tank top.

"Bella let's go" I banged on her door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Finally she emerged wearing an old Nickelback t-shirt, black skinny jeans, converse, and colorful bracelets almost halfway up her arm.

"Ok lets go" I said skipping down the hall. I opened the guys door.

"Uh it's empty" I said

"The guys will be here. By the way I had that talk" Emmett said

"Ok well Rosalie and I are going to run and buy some uh whipped cream vodka-"

"Already have some" Emmett didn't get it.

"But you don't have any Fanta. You only have root beer. I'm going to guess that the root beer is Jasper's too. Bella will you be ok with Emmett" I put emphisas on his name.

"Ah yes come Miss Bella. I want to show you Jasper's corny country music collection" Emmett dragged her by the arm.

"Let's go Rosalie" I said grabbing Emmett's wallet. We stepped out into the hall.

"We aren't going to go buy orange Fanta are we" she looked disappointed.

"No" I said

"So why are we out here" she asked in a dumb blonde moment.

"Remember Emmett said he had that talk. You gave me a look" I tried jogging her memory.

"Umm"

"I swear sometimes you're like trying to jog a 102 year olds memory about yesterday. Without alzhimers."

"Oh I remember and Hey!"

"You know its true. Anyway he must have talked to Edward about Tanya. Also, the drunk texting." I said.

"Which means we have to put it in Tanya's head not to date Edweirdo." Rosalie said.

"Yes! That's it. On Monday we could meet her for lunch." I exclaimed.

"Ok can we go in now" Rosalie asked "I would like to see the beginning of Real Housewives marathon."

"You already DVR'd it" I sighed.

"Yeah but still" she opened the door and I threw Emmett's wallet onto his bed.

"Hey Rose I'm going to distract Bella go tell him about Monday" I said.

"huh?"

"Go! BELLA!" I called. She came running while Rosalie went to talk to Emmett. The door opened and Jasper, Edward, and you guessed it Tanya walked in.

"Eddie you didn't tell me other people would be here" Tanya stomped her foot.

"Yo, miss Priss you look like a spoiled bratty bitch when you do that" Oops! Did that just come out of my mouth?

"Don't talk to me like that you slut" Bella jumped up at Tanya.

"No she right. And hell will freeze over before you ever talk to Alice or any of my friends like that. Have you looked in the mirror lately. By the way, dorm advisors found a pacifier. It must be yours because you obviously don't know how to shut that trap you call a mouth" After that Bella ran out of the room. I ran after her.

"No Alice I'm fine just go back to the party. I need some time to think." I walked back to the party debating if I should go back to Bella. My eyes started to water. I felt like I couldn't help her.

_Bella Point of View _

"No Alice I'm fine just go back to the party. I need some time to think." Which was true for once I didn't lie. I ripped off my bracelets and threw them across the room.

I grabbed my only friend. A shard of glass and dragged it across my wrist. It hurt but the pain felt so good. It was like by cutting myself I had the answer to all my questions.

Was this wrong? Yes.

Would I end up in the hospital again? Probably.

I turned on my IPOD with Eyes Set to Kill Give You My All playing. I turned it up as loud as I could and laid on my bed. If this was the only way to relieve my pain then so be it.

_Jasper Point of View _

I was glad no one noticed I was high. Edward drank his weight in Russian Vodka. Rosalie stuck with some kind of mixed drink. Alice drank about 4 bottles of MY ROOTBEER. She didn't once pick up a drink. Maybe she was trying to keep her tiny cute frame. Wait Jasper what are you thinking. Why would she like you? Emmett had a couple beers. We also did shots and played Beer Pong. Emmett won. Around 2 we all went to our proper rooms. Tanya passed out in Emmett's bed around one. Emmett having the higher bed pushed her off onto the floor. Where she woke up screaming some non sense then passed out in Edwards room.

Bella hadn't come back and I knew Alice was worried.

Alice. She liked me I cared about her. I knew that but she also had a secret. I would find out. I had to after how I found her in the library…

**Ok that might have been a really short chapter. I have a few side notes. **

**First thank you to all my readers and reviewers you guys rock! **

**I'm going to try to update as much as possible. On August 9 I leave for Florida and my mom said I can't bring my laptop. **

**This coming week I will also be at my dads. I will update as much as possible but no promises. **

**Umm that's about it for now I guess. **

**Oh Real Housewives of New York and Orange County are like two of the best shows ever! **

**And school starts on August 25 : ( **

**KBYE! **

**~Ali 3 **


	10. I wont Let Go

**I will stand by you **

**I will help you through **

**When you have done all you can do **

**And You can't cope **

**I will dry your eyes **

**I will fight your fights **

**I will hold you tight **

**And I won't let go **

**I won't let go- Rascal Flatts **

_Alice Point of View _

I woke up the next day and Rosalie was passed out. Probably still hung over. It's still a little depressing to think I won't get to experience that for another year. Luckily, the baby wasn't due till around June 10. I took a shower and headed to my therapy session! Wooo! Teen sarcarsim

"Good morning Alice"

"Morning Doc"

"So how was your first week of school?" he asked. He didn't have a notepad or a recorder.

"Fire I guess" I shrugged.

"Hmmm… Did you meet any new people?" Oh… point one for doc zero for Alice.

"Yes I met Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and your son Edward. Oh and Edwards slutty girlfriend Tanya. No offense but your son is a jerkhole and has no manners for women what so ever."

"I see and how did that make you feel?" Oh so now he pulls out a notepad.

"Like smashing your sons face in. Again no offense to you."

"Why?"

"Why do I feel like smashing his face in? He is an arrogant self-absorbed person. Bella happens to particulary like him and he slaps her in the face by dating Tanya. It's crushing her and I'm worried."

"Did Bella ever tell Edward that she fancied him"

"No but it's pretty obvious. Then he got her hopes up and then pretty much pushed her back down. He drunk texted her some very explicit and rude things."

"Mmhh. Now you said you're worried about Bella. Why is that?" Yeesh I'm getting tired of the questions.

"She seems to have almost fallen into a depression. She also has these dreams that are life-like. Also, she doesn't seem to have contact with her family."

"But you don't have contact with your family."

"That's different"

"How is you not talking to your mother different from her not talking to hers?"

"My stepfather abused and assaulted me!"

"Yes but do you know her family status?"

"Well, no" I was defeated.

"Ok then. Looks like out time is up. You can call me if you need to talk" he started to rise.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me some kind of homework?"

"Um… ok. First talk to Tanya and Edward separately. Or maybe just Edward. Second, convince Bella to come to the next session. On her own will. Third, keep a journal of things that happened. Then we can discuss them next week."

"So pretty much want me to talk some since into a fake blonde bimbo, have a conversation with your alcoholic son, convince my roommate who oh by the way might be psychotic and keep a diary like a nine year old? Sounds good!" I said sarcastically.

"You asked for it" he laughed.

**Rosalie Point of View **

I was freaking out by the time Alice got back from therapy.

"Rose whats wrong?" she asked

"Oh I am just going to see an old friend tonight. That's all." I tried to dismiss it. Finally I calmed down enough to get dressed.

At 7p.m. I met Royce in front of some club. I had to persuade Alice with a Kathy Van Zealand Purse for her to let me go.

"Ah Rosalie you made it!" Royce laughed. Ah great he's drunk!

"Royce" I nodded.

"Come give me a big smooch" he said

"No" I stood my ground and kept a blank expression. Something Julia didn't do.

"Ah ah ah remember Jules? You have to listen to me."

"No I don't" I said in a monotone

"You want to end up like Julia?"

"I don't give a shit because you won't do it" I spat. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an alley.

"ROYCE NO! HELP! GOD SOMEONE!" I yelled.

"Oh and you thought I was a wuss" he kissed me and I kicked him in the place no one wants to be kicked.

"You stupid bitch. Trying to fight like your sister" he grabbed me on the neck and smashed me into the wall. I began to hurt everywhere. I began to cry. I knew it. I became a rape victim just like Julia. Just like my mother.

2 hours later

My eyes fluttered open when I realized I was still lying on the cold, hard ground. Royce was no where in sight. I found my way back to UCLA where I immideatly took a shower. When I got back into the room Alice was still up.

"Ohmaigawd Rose whats wrong?" she asked.

**Alice Point of View **

I was writing in my "journal" when Rosalie stumbled in. I could tell she just showered but she looked horrible.

"Ohmaigawd Rose what's wrong?" I asked. She sobbed and laid on my bed. I closed my book and put her head on my lap. I whipped out my phone.

**-Em **

**Get here ASAP with Ed, Jaz, and Bells. **

**NO TANYA **

**We have an emergency **

**-Ali **

I grabbed Tylenol and a warm blanket for Rosalie. I had already figured out what happened to her.

"You didn't have to do that" she whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Tell everyone to come here. It was really thoughtful of you. After how I treated you like shit" she began to cry again.

"Shhh…. Now what happened."

"I was….raped" she sobbed.

"Oh honey! Be glad we are all here. We're gonna help you 100% it will help my conscience from when it happened to me. Your really lucky we are all here for you. I didn't have that." I said that just as Emmett entered with everyone else.

"Rosalie" Emmett ran up and cradled her in his arms.

"I think some explanations are needed" Bella said sitting on the floor. Edward sat on the desk and Jasper sat at the foot of my bed.

"Yes I agree" Jasper said. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Who wants to go first" I asked.

"I will" Bella began her story. "My parents fought throughout my childhood. They stayed together for my sake. Or at least that's what they say. Finally last month I had enough of it. Two years ago I ended up in the hospital for being bulimic and cutting myself," she sighed tears escaping "And I'm getting into my old habits." She ripped her bracelets off. I saw rows of cuts. I didn't know.

"Bella-" I began

"Alice you cant help me with something like that. I'm glad that you tried but you really can't" she smiled slightly near the end. I could tell some of those cuts were recent. Probably from the night of the party.

"No I know someone who can help you. My therapist and doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen the father of our very own Edward Mason Cullen." I sighed.

"why are you seeing my father? Why would you need a therapist? Are you sick? You always seem fine to me"

"Edward everything is not as it seems. I guess its my turn. Four years ago Sunday my father died. My mother remarried six months after. She had already been cheating_ on my father with Aro Volturi. _You could say one of the reasons my father died was of broken heart. I almost did too. My father was my best friend. Anway she didn't want to file for divorce so she waited for him to die. Assuming that she would get all his money. My father however, was smarter. He left three-fourths of the money to me. But Aro took half of mine and the fourth of my mothers. Anyway after they married Aro became possessive. I hated being punished. My mother wouldn't listen. I told the truth and got punished. That's how I ended up in foster care twice. He assaulted and abused me and now I'm pregnant with his child." I finished.

"Holy shit Alice" was all Bella could say.

"Well I lost my father aswell so I guess its my turn?" we looked at Emmett.

"My father was a great man and died a hero. September 11, 2001. The twin towers were hit and burnt to the ground. The pentagon was also struck. My father, a then retire military officer and fireman, headed to the twin towers. Trying to save people and extinguish flames he got caught in debris. My father left without a goodbye. I was to busy at football practice. A passion my father and I shared. We had plans to go to the upcoming superbowl. After I found out I went into denial. Waiting each day for him to come home from work. I guess you could say sometimes I still am. I blocked my mother and sister out. Worked non-stop and never played football again. I missed the birth of my first nephew who they named after my father because I was shellfish. Now my own sister won't talk to me." He ended his story with a tears streaming down his face.

"I guess I'm next" Jasper sighed. " My father was a good man. When he wasn't drinking or getting in bar fights. He beat my mother and I tried my hardest to stop him. He died and that night I drank to my hearts content. Didn't show up to the funeral. I thought I'd be damned if I showed up to a funeral of a man who hated me. Two weeks ago my mother told me she hasd a cancerous tumor. She is staying with Rosalie's mother my new found aunt, she may not make it to October." He sighed "Also, when I got here I met Laurant. He taught me drugs and I need to stop."

Rosalie obtained some composure as we all looked at her. She was still in Emmett's lap, and it looked like she belonged there.

"I had a life any teenage girl could imagine. I got anything and everything I wanted. My father works for the wealthiest family in Gatlin. My sister, Julia, started dating James King. My father's bosses son. They were set to be married August 28. Anyway my sister was walking home one night when she saw James. He was drunk he raped her and left her to die. That is where tonight comes in. Royce- James' brother- came to me last week. I had to go out with him or my father would loose his job. He raped me in an alley. Leaving me to die like Julia. Julia must have protected me. Somehow. Someway. She's my guardian angel." She was sobbing again. Emmett rocked her back and fourth.

"I guess I'm last. Ok well like Rosalie I had a perfect life. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted me. I got into the wrong people. Hell, I got a girl pregnant when I was 16. Her name was Sara Elizabeth. I now have a son who I only see occasionly. Mason John. I still regret not seeing him more. I often cut myself. I'm an alcoholic sometimes and I still hang with the wrong people" said Edward. Wow. Who knew he would be the one to screw up. Poor Bella what is she thinking now.

We all sat in a circle staring at each other. No one dare make a move. The minutes merely ticked my. Quiet tears streaming down our faces. It began to rain. Was this silent drizzle a new hope? The wait of our unanswered prayers. The barricade to the past and key to our future.

"Maybe we should all see Edward's dad" Emmett tried to lighten the mood.

"I think we should all stay together tonight" I whispered. Edward went to go sleep in the spare bed in Bella's room. Jasper dragged the futon into our room next to my bed. Emmett and Rosalie laid still in Rosalie's bed. Except Rosalie had on Emmett's hoodie now. Where they like a thing now?

I started drifting off when I felt a hand on mine. Electricity coursed through my body. I cracked my eyes to see Jaspers hand gently on mine.

Could I possible like this druggie? Could he really want to stop? What about Edward and Bella? How was I going to face Tanya? This all coursed through my mind as I finally drifted off to sleep. Jasper's hand still on mine.

_I'm going to go all Doctor Phil kind of in the next minute or so. _

_Rape, alcoholism, cutting, drugs, bulimia, teenage pregnancy or anything life threating _ _in this story is very bad. If you or someone you know does or had something happen to them try to help them through. It's a rocky time in their life and they just need a friend to get through it. These may be things to be funny about sometimes. But are very serious and bad when they happen to you or someone you know. I think we all have someone like that in our lives so try to help them. _

_An I'm done being Doctor Phil. Thank you for reading through my rant and story. Also, if your ever on youtube and want some funny videos I recommend looking up It's Kingsley Bitch… He has some really funny videos. _

_Please review and have a great week. Sorry for not updating sooner! Oh and yes I did change my name! _

_~CrazyCountryLove3_


	11. Better Than Revenge

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**But she's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa **

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge **

_Rosalie Point of View _

We were finally going to go defeat the bitch named Tanya. Alice and I walked into the Don Tequila's. This was where Tanya wanted to meet.

"Rose we have trouble" Alice whispered. I looked up to see Edward and Tanya sitting together.

"Great, just what we need. Wait let me call Emmett." I said. I grabbed my phone and speed dialed Emmett. We were officially together but we decided we would take it slow.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett"

"Did the doctor call?" oh yeah. Even with this on going Edward feud I went to go see his dad about Royce. So now I have therapy. "Hello?"

"What? Oh no"

"Then whats up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Umm" I heard gun shots

"Playing call of duty with Jasper doesn't count" I said.

"Uh nothing"

"You know how we have our 'meeting' with Tanya? Well Edward is here. Text him and tell him to come home ASAP!"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks Emmy"

"Welcome Rosie-Posie" _hahaha Rosie-Posie hahahaha Emmy. Dude what happened to you. _

_Jasper shut the fuck up. *smack* _

_Shiittt _

"Ok Emmett I'll you and Jasper now. Don't kill him"

"Mk. No promises" I hung up and grabbed a table and two menus.

"What's going on with Emmett and you? You took my big brother away from me" she joked.

"I guess we are official. But we are going to take it slow after what happened. And I am so sorry for taking your big brother."

"Have you heard from the doctor?"

"Nope not yet. I'm terrified though. I've been sleeping with Emmett ever since."

"What happened to we are taking it slow" she jokingly asked. I threw a chip at her.

"You know what I mean"

"Look Edward is leaving act natural." I grabbed my menu while Alice played on her IPHONE. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Tanya would like to see you know" he grumbled before walking out.

"Hey" Tanya said

"Hello" we said in unison.

"So let's cut to the chase your little bratty bitch Bella wants my little Edward"

"Um pretty much and for you to get-" Alice was cut off. She hated being cut off.

"Yeah well it's not going to happen. Alice you do know what Jasper does. And you want to date him? Wow you're more screwed up than I thought"

"For your information Tanya-" she spat the words and was cut off, again.

"You think the world revolves around you don't you?"

"Tanya can you listen to me for one God-damned second" I scowled.

"Oh so now you swear? Real classy. Well ladies I must be going."

"Ugh I could so pop her air-headed head like a pimple" Alice glared as she walked out.

"Your bill" the waiter said.

"What? Why are we paying for their food. $75! Are you crazy! At eleven fucking o'clock in the morning" I ranted.

"It's fine I'll pay for it." Alice said. After that she got up and left me sitting there all alone. Receipt with her.

**Emmett Point of View **

I was talking to Edward about sexting, Tanya, and getting in at 3 a.m. When Alice stormed into the room.

"Edward do you know what this is?" she screamed

"A receipt for $75 from Don Tequila's looks like you had a few drinks. And you're pregnant. Tsk tsk."

"You've got to be bull fucking shitting me this is your damn bill that you slut of a girlfriend made me pay" he slapped her across the face. She shook it off. Even though her cheek was bright red, she kept her face composed. Jasper started to step in but I held him back. I just shook my head.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way" he threatened.

"Don't you get it Edward? The world doesn't fucking revolve around you. You owe my $75 by next Friday that's 7 days. If I don't have it by the time I leave to go home for the weekend to see my dad, I will personally kill you"

"WHORE" he yelled at her as she ran out of the room.

"God-dammit Edward you fucking moron" Jasper and I then walked out of the room.

**Jasper Point of View **

I walked into Alice's room to find her getting ready to leave.

"I thought you didn't leave till next Friday" I thought back. She was leaving on Friday to go see her Dad's grave for the 1 year memorial. She was also going to tell her mother what happened. Emmett and Rosalie were going with her. Emmett wanted to stop at his dad's grave which was the next state over.

"I do. I'm going to therapy. Are ya coming?" she grabbed her purse. I nodded and followed.

"I'm sorry about Edward"

"Don't be. It's his fault and I want to hear and apology from him" she kissed me on the cheek before getting in the car.

"Do you kiss every guy who apologizes?" I asked

"Just the one I like" she winked. Hmm… I got in the car and headed to the hospital.

***At the hospital* **

"Ahh Miss Brandon who do you have this time?"

"Dr. Cullen this is Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's cousin. Jasper this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's Dad." We walked into his office and sat down.

"I see and how is my son?" Carlisle asked.

"Being a douche" I mumbled. Alice slapped me, and Carlisle laughed.

"You cousin said the same thing. Alice how has been treating you?"

"Well he and his girlfriend, Tanya, were out to breakfast a Don Tequila's. Rosalie and I were there so Edward left. Well the meeting didn't go so well and Tanya left us with their bill. Mind you it was 11a.m. They managed to blow seventy-five dollars on alcohol and chips. I took the bill to Edward and asked him to pay me back. He declined rudely and told me I was drunk, slapped me, and called me a whore" I chuckled at the part where she skipped over the temper tantrum.

"As long as you don't press charges" Alice looked at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"I may have threatened to kill him if he didn't pay me by Friday before I leave to go see my dad's grave"

"Oh don't worry you wouldn't be the first."

"But if he ever touches her again you may want to press charges against me" I threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind. So Jasper why are you here?" he grabbed a notepad.

"So now you take notes" I retorted and Alice laughed.

"I could take notes or charge you one hundred-fifty dollars."

"Taking notes it is. Well I'm here to support Alice"

"I can sense something deeper. Alice and Rosalie have both expressed their concern for you. Do you think you need help?"

"Yes" I sighed

"Well that is one step in the right direction. Well I would like you to come back for another session. However, for the rest of Alice's session I ask that you please step out"

"Of course" I headed down to the cafeteria to eat and think.

**Alice Point of View **

After therapy we hurried back to campus because I had movie class with Emmett.

"Thanks Jasper" I said

"No problem. Hey want to hang out some time? I kind of owe you one" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure just text me" I smiled and left to go find Emmett. Not before kissing Jasper on the nose. I am glad I was standing on a bench.

"Wow you must really like me" he chuckled walking away.

"You don't know how much" I mumbled as I took my seat. _Text Me_ Emmett mouthed.

Em- U hav hotz 4 Jazzy

Al- do not

Em- do too. Don't deny whats inside

Al-wow you are touching

Em-heard it from a robot

Al-whateves

Em-you & rose in for movies tonight? Just got date night

Al-idk I have early childhood education homework

Em- so that's a yes. Hav u heard from bells

Al- no why

Em- she's transferring to OSU

Al-when did she tell you

Em- last Friday

Al- ill talk to her. When?

Em- after this semester

Al-:'(

Em- Don't go preggers on me

Al- stfd

Em- Stupid Tator Fart Distress?

Al- I'm not talking to you anymore

"Alice, Rosalie what a nice uh surprise?" Jasper said

"Emmett invited us over. Where is he?"

"Middle divider thingie" Jasper said obviously confused

"KBYE" she ran into the common room

"Alice"

"Jasper"

"I can finally to you"

"Me too" I sprawled out on his bed

"Jasper"

"Alice"

"Jasper I like you a lot"

"Alice I like you a lot"

"Really?"

"Really" he climbed onto the bed

"So does that mean…"

"Were dating? Yes only if you want it"

"On three conditions"

"Ok"

"One no more drugs"

"Done"

"Two, no more alcohol. Not even here"

"Done"

"Three show me your infamous country music collection"

"And done… But first" he leaned down and kissed me. So gently. A million fireworks went off in my head. That's when he got the call. The call that changed our lives and everyone's. Forever.

**1,575 words is the amount of words it took to write this chapter. Just a little fun fact. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review**


	12. Whiskey Lullaby

He put that bottle to his head

And Pulled the trigger

He finally drank away her memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get off of his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The Angel's Sang a Whiskey Lullaby.

Alice Point of View 

Jasper and I just had our first kiss. It was amazing just as his ringtone blasted through the room.

"We're about John Wayne

Johnny Cash

John Deere

Way Out Here"

"Hello?" he asked. His facial expressions suddenly changed. "We'll be there as soon as possible"

"Jasper?" he looked blank "Jasper whats wrong?"

"My mom just… well… she just died"

"Oh my gosh Jasper! What can I do? When do we leave?"

"I want to get on the next flight as soon as possible. Go find Bella. Be back here in a half an hour."

"Ok" I sighed. Couldn't my life just be perfect for once?

"And Alice?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"I love you more than anything"

"I love you too" I kissed him one last time before I ran down the hall. I found Bella and started pacing

************** At Airport ***********************

"Flight 1439 on Delta you may now board. Flight 1439 on Delta non-stop to Atlanta, Georgia you may now board"

*****************Atlanta, Georgia****************

"Jasper, honey, we are here" he groggily rolled in the seat. It was 3 a.m. and everyone was exhausted. I looked down at his gorgeous features as his head laid in my lap. I played with a few stray pieces of his hair.

"Alice?"

"Yeah"

"Just know that I'll always love you" he sighed. More tears coming from his eyes

"And I will always love you"

"Attention flight crew and passengers, we have just reached our destination in Atlanta, Georgia. It is currently 3:04 a.m. and the temperature is 87 degrees. We will begin to let you off shortly. We thank you for flying Delta and hope to see you again real soon" the pilots voice sounded over the intercom.

I stood up and stretched as Jasper grabbed our bags. We would spend the night in Georgia then meet everyone in Houston, Texas tomorrow. The funeral was scheduled for the day after..

After grabbing the rest of our luggage we hailed a taxi. The inside smelled like fried chicken and I felt ready to barf. I buried my head into Jasper's shoulder. He was staring into space. We finally arrived at the hotel.

"Jasper I'll check us in. Can you please pay for the taxi and grab the suitcases? I asked. I felt so bad.

"Yeah sure" I walked into the hotel. Finally I was relieved of the fried chicken smell. "Hi I would like one room for just tonight please with two twin beds?" I tried to sound enthralled.

"Oh I'm so sorry we only have a suite with a king bed left." Said the guy. I'm pretty sure he was gay.

"Um how much more is it?" I only had 325 left.

"It is only 220 per night."

"Awesome I will take the room"

"Ok you have room 429 A. How many room keys?"

"Two. The man coming in now. He is my guest. Please give him the information."

"My pleasure. Can I ask who is paying?"

"Me, but whatever he does don't let him pay"

"Sounds swell. Pay when you check out"

"Ok" I walked up to the room and put the carry-ons down. I quickly took off my giant coat and found a pain of spandex and a tank top. I brushed my teeth, threw my hair in a ony, and flopped on the bed just as Jasper came in. He dropped the bags, kicked off his shoes, and flopped onto the bed next to me.

"I know your not sleeping" he snorted. I steam rolled on top of him. "Why did you pay for the room?" he asked playing with a few long hairs.

"You have enough to worry about"

"Yeah but I know you aren't doing well on funds"

"Jasper please I know what its like. And if you want to be alone I understand."

"Alice I actually want to be with someone. I'm actually with two people." He rolled me over and put his hand on my stomach. I was just starting to show.

"Ugh this turd?" he cracked a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it? Start a family?"

"I do but I don't. It would be so hard knowing what happened."

"Would you ever consider having a family?"

"Yeah I would but after everything is straightened out. Also, if I had a secure future. How about you?"

"You could just about call me family man. If I had a wife and kids, I would do everything right."

"Ditto. I really wish I could keep this, but I haven't even finished a semester of college"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" he asked.

"Sure." His face grew serious.

"I think that you should keep the baby and try to start a family. No one ever got hurt trying." He put his hand on my stomach. " I think its time to go to sleep"

With that he turned off the lights leaving me with quite a lot to ponder.

X-X

The next day we were up by 6 a.m. to catch a small flight to Houston. Most people call it a puddle jump. Jasper and I talked the entire way there. When we landed in Houston Rosalie and Emmett were there.

"You guys ready?" Rosalie asked. Jasper sighed and I nodded. We grabbed our luggage and headed to Rosalie's house. Where there was complete and utter chaos…

THAT NIGHT

Looking back at today a thousand emotions coursed through me.

_Flashback _

"_Alice this is my mom. You can call her mom." Rosie's mom pulled me into a hug. _

""_Congratulations, Rosie has been talking non-stop about you. And Jasper. Come here boy!" _

""_Yes ma'am" _

"_You better take care of her. Now I want you to take Alice to meet Ivy before you leave. Now shoo. I have a lot to plan." Jasper decided to head home so I talked with Rosalie. _

"_Why does your mom make this so… normal?" I asked _

"_Because, around here we do that as a way of not mourning. You should know that from growing up in Biloxi." _

"_Yeah I guess, but who is Ivy?" _

"_A seer" _

"_Ah. Well have you seen Belly?" _

"_Nodda. But I'm going to go find Emmett" _

"_You kids have fun, but not too much fun" I said faking a smile. I walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie's mom sitting all alone. _

"_Mrs. Hale are you okay?" _

"_Oh Alice, please call me Evelyn or mom" _

"_Ok… erm Mom is everything ok?" _

"_No! I just lost my sister, and I caught my husband cheating. Oh Alice I know we just met but please don't tell Rosalie." _

"_Of course," I gave her a hug "Now how would you like shopping?" _

"_I will take a rain-check because of all this" _

"_Ok then what can I do?" she handed me a one hundred dollar bill. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yeah its my husband- I mean ex-husband's money. _

"_Well thank you" _

"_No problem" _

And that's how I ended up at this beautiful fountain. It's just truly amazing. Oh crap! I have early childhood education homework due in an hour. I race back to the house, but not before running into Edward and Bella?


	13. If You're Reading This

_Well I'm laying down my gun _

_Hanging up my boots _

_I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you _

_Lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_Know my soul _

_It's where my mama always prayed that it would go _

_And if your reading this _

_If your reading this _

_I'm already home _

_~If you're reading this- Tim McGraw _

**Alice Point of View **

The days of mourning, or not mourning, dragged on. Until one day when Jasper and I were rummaging through his stuff. We leave in two days and I convinced him to start packing. When he did, he found a letter.

_Dear Jasper, _

_If you're reading this, half way around the world. Ok that's dramatic. More like half way around the continental U.S. but anyway. I won't be there to meet your girlfriend. I'll never have grandkids. But that's ok. You know why? I raised you to be a perfect southern gentleman. And more likely than not she is sitting next to you right now as you read this letter. _

_As part of my goodbye I must tell you this. It may be hard to understand. You will probably be angry but don't shut out the ones you love. The ones who love you. Rosalie is your sister. Your Auntie couldn't have more kids after Julia. Your father was gone so much because he was working. He wanted to give you the life he never had. _

_He swore me to secrecy. However, now that I am gone you have the right to know. As for the drinking. It runs in the family. Don't screw up Jasper. I'm counting on you. _

_Love always, _

_Momma _

After that, I left Jasper in his room. Walking oven I thought of everything that had happened. I walked into Jasper's room again to find a bottle of Jack Daniel's on the dresser and Jasper in his bed.

"JASPER" I yelled

"They all hate me. You hate me." He pointed at my slightly sticking out stomach. "Hell that thing hates me. The only reason that you're with me is because you feel sorry for me"

"Jasper! How could you think that? This isn't you!"

"You don't know the real me"

**Jasper POV **

She looked me in the eye.

"I may know nothing about you, but one thing I know for sure. This isn't you. Your father tried. Your mother listened. Is that so difficult? Huh? Is it!" she shrieked. "This shit your pulling is just bull. I get it you lost your mom. I lost my dad. My best friend!"

"It's not the same" I murmured.

"No you aren't the same." She grabbed the bottle and threw it on the ground and left. I heard her crying on the other side of the door. Or maybe it was just me? She was right. Right?


	14. Unsaid Truths

**Rosalie Point of View **

We all heard the screaming. The slam was much more defined. The sobbing seemed to be coming closer and then silence. A quiet knock made her presence known. I welcomed her in. Unbeknownst to me what was about to happen.

"Jasper's not your cousin. He's your brother. There was a letter. Your siblings. Jasper and I. We aren't dating. He betrayed me. He… he has gone to far from sanity. Even the greatest angel couldn't bring him back." She collapsed on my bed.

She started sobbing. The sobs calming as she fell asleep.

Poor Alice. He was too far gone…

But to be my brother?

Some things are better left unsaid.


	15. Scars

_Take me this all that I've got _

_This is all that I'm not _

_All that I'll ever be _

_I got scars I got scars _

_Keep searching for that open heart _

_It doesn't matter who you are _

_We all have our scars _

_Scars- Allison Iraheta _

**Emmett POV **

Rosalie came into my room about a half hour after dinner. Her hair was in a disarray. No one asked her about Alice. We already knew.

"Rosie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jasper's my brother, and my parents aren't even my parents. And, the people who I thought were my parents are getting a divorce." Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. Everything will be ok"

"No it won't you just couldn't possibly understand. Jasper's my brother. He is a drunken butt wipe. I just had to comfort Alice because of him. The woman that just died is supposedly my mother. And, to top it all off the two people who I look up to the most are getting a divorce. You want to say that's ok?"

"What do you want me to say?" my temper now flaring. "I always listen and try to help you with your problems."

"Oh so now I bore you with my problems. Is that why you turn away?"

"I never said that!" I exasperated.

"Mind as well put it on a billboard somewhere."

"Do you know how hard I try, to become what you want me to be?"

"Oh go to hell. You don't even listen. You say don't act like a child, but what if it's a father I need? Don't act like you don't know what you got yourself into"

"Well maybe I'm the one that's not you." I got up to leave, but then remembered it was my room. Rosalie noticed the look on my face.

"So this is it?"

"I think for now"

"So I'll see you 'round"

"Yep"

**Bella POV **

I decided if I was going to do this I would have to do it now. Everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Three break-ups. One household. One night. Must be a new world record.

I finally gained the courage.

"When we get back to campus, I'm transferring to Ohio State. I'm sorry everyone." I left the kitchen to go pack.

We would be heading to the airport shortly.


	16. Like We Never Loved at All

_How can you just walk on by? _

_Without one tear in your eye? _

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? _

_Maybe that's just your way _

_Of dealing with the pain _

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall _

_Like we never loved at all _

_~Like We Never Loved at All- Tim McGraw and Faith Hill _

**Alice Point of View **

When we returned home we were all in disarray. Since we had a late flight home I headed to bed as soon as we returned.

*MORNING*

After waking up, and dressing comfortably, I headed out. First, I had a follow up therapy session with Dr. Cullen.

"Oh Alice you made it," Dr. Cullen said looking up from his papers. "How was your trip?" I sat down.

"Well we found out Jasper and Rosalie are twins. I stated dating Jasper before we left. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I caught him drinking. Something he promised he would stop."

"Ok continue. We had Jasper and Rosalie's mother's funeral. Rosalie and Emmett broke up. And, Bella announced she was transferring to Ohio State."

"So not really a memorable vacation?"

"Nope not at all."

"Well are you going back to your family for Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, I was just planning on celebrating alone. Bella leaves two days after"

"Why don't you and your friends stay at our house?"

"Oh we couldn't intrude like that."

"Oh of course, Esme is just dying to meet you all. It's settled you tell all your friends and we will celebrate."

"Only if you insist"

"And I do"

"Its settled"

After my therapy session, I headed back to the dorm. I got several different responses when I asked about Thanksgiving.

It's my house. I'll be there~ Edward

Um I transfer two day s after but sure~ Bella

Free food? I'm in~ Emmett

My holiday plans are cancelled~ Rosie

The only person I didn't get a response from was Jasper. I headed up to his room because it was time we had a talk.

Well I chickened out of going to talk to Jasper. Instead, I sent Rosalie they had some stuff to work out anyway.

**Rosalie Point of View **

I knocked on Jasper's door before barging in.

"Hey" he whined.

"Shut it. I'm technically your sister now." I snapped.

"If you're here about Alice I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm not. Well I was but I changed my mind."

"Oh" he grumbled

"How's Emmett been?"

"Mopey and depressing. How's Alice?"

"Thought you didn't want to talk about her?"

"I'm not ," he threw his hands up "I'm just asking a harmless question"

"Alice is Alice. She is masking her emotions."

"Anything else? How's the baby?"

"You know what? You want to talk to her so bad? Go to the Cullen's for Thanksgiving talk to her there."

"Ok" I walked out and slammed the door.

I walked into our room and face planted on my bed. The room was quiet and dark. Alice was lying on her bed.

"You know he's in pain" she said

"I know so am I"

"He's playing the silent game"

"I know I'm about to"

"You were the first one he loved"

"I know"

"You didn't he never got a chance to tell you."

"Oh well"

"Do you not understand?"

"I do he needs to deal with the pain!"

"Maybe that's just his way of dealing with the pain. I'm going to go help Bella pack." Alice got up and left. I decided it was time to get off my high horse and write Emmett a letter like we were in eighth grade all over again.

_Dear Emmett, _

_There's something in your eyes that makes me forget the times that I believed that love was good as love could be. I had it all. But I was wrong. Thought I'd been touched. Thought I 'd been kissed. Thought I'd been loved. But it was nothing like that. _

_Did you forget the magic? Did you forget the passion? Do you ever miss me? _

_Rosalie _


	17. Speechless

_If I promise to you boy__  
><em>_That I'll never talk again__  
><em>_And I'll never love again__  
><em>_I'll never write a song__  
><em>_Won't even__sing along___

_I'll never love again__  
><em>_So speechless__  
><em>_You left me speechless, so speechless__  
><em>_Why you so speechless, so speechless? _

_~Speechless- Lady Gaga~ _

Alice Point of View 

We pulled up to this huge mansion.

"Whoa Edward this is where you grew up?" I asked. He nodded stiffly. If anything, he was more reluctant to come here than to therapy. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I was immediately welcomed by a warm embrace.

"Hi you must be Alice"

"Yes and you must be Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh please call me Esme" I introduced everyone else to Esme. We shuffled inside.

"Now there is a slight problem" Edwards head shot up.

"There is only two guest room including Edwards. So I'm not sure how you want to split up, but let me show you to each room." We ended up bunking as follows:

-Alice, Rosalie, Bella Room number 1

-Edward, Emmett, Jasper in Edward's room

-Luggage in the third room.

Our room and the boy's room were right next door to each other, with an adjoining bathroom and balcony. We were just going to play this all by minute.

DINNER TUESDAY NIGHT

We were going to be at the Cullen's long enough that we would each get a day to pick what was for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I decided to go today because it was less pressure. I decided on a nice home cooked roast. Esme had to make two roasts; because Emmett ate like half of one.

"So tomorrow and tonight I figured you guys would run off and do your own little things?"

"Emmett, Bella, and I are going to the movies to see a special repeat screening of PAUL." I said. Emmett was dying to see it, and Bella and I decided to go for the heck of it.

"Yeah and afterward we are meeting up with Jasper and Rosalie to go clubbing!" Emmett yelled. I kicked him under the table "Ouch! I uh mean to go studying!"

"Nice cover" Jasper blurted.

"No, no its fine. Edward, son, what will you be doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I opted out. It's been a while for me and Marie." ( I couldn't remember if Edward named his piano or not in the book so :p)

"Marie?" Bella asked.

"Yes. My piano. I've been working on a song and it's been a while.

"Oh I didn't know you played piano"

"There is a lot you don't know about me Miss Swan."

"Could I watch you play?

"I don't see why not" Edward flashed Bella a crooked smile. She blushed, and the room went silent. Bella looked over at us.

"Is it ok if I miss the movie and uh studying?" Bella asked.

"I'm not your mom Bells I don't care!" I laughed. Which was good. Emmett is my movie partner.

"Well we better get ready. We have to leave in a half hour. Rosalie and Jasper we will meet you here around 9:30?"

"Sounds good" Jasper said getting up from the table and reaching for my plate. Then he stopped mid reach and dropped his arm. His arm fell in the potatoes.

"Crap!" he lifted his arm and ran to his room.

-After movie-

"Best movie ever!" Emmett boomed. I slapped him then went upstairs to finish getting ready.

"How was the movie? Rosalie asked.

"It was awesome! You should have went" I said sincerely.

"Nah, I used it as time to catch up with Jasper."

"Cool. How were Edward and Bella?"

"Good I guess"

"Good. You look fabu." I remarked looking in the mirror. Rose had gotten the rest of her clothes from home. She was wearing a light baby blue dress and ankle boots. I had on jeggings and a long flowy top. Luckily for how small I am I'm not in maternity clothes… yet.

We walked down stairs. The guys had on dark wash jeans and button downs.

"Alice you look breath taking" Jasper said as he met my eye.

"Noo I look fat" I remarked.

"Alice if your gonna talk like that the entire pregnancy I might throw you out." Rosalie laughed. We all laughed then walked to the car. Driving to the club was quite until Superbass came on.

"THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOYS WITH THE BOOMIN' SYSTEM. TOP DOWN A/C WITH THE COOLEST SYSTEM. WHEN HE COME UP IN THE CLUB HE BE BLAZIN' UP. GOT STACKS ON DECK LIKE HE SAVIN' UP" I started rapping.

"Alice you are the whitest person I know. (A/N/ no offense to anyone. I thought it was funny and I've been called that before.) Emmett joked.

"Damn right." We pulled up to the club and walked right in. It was sort of crowded. The guys went to get us drinks while me and Rose hit the dance floor. We danced to Give Me Everything, Bottoms Up, and S&M. Jasper and Emmett joined us during one of the songs. I won't go into any details, but it was some pretty heavy dancing. After S&M came on Someone Like You by Adele started playing. I looked up at Jasper as he looked down at me.

"Would you like to dance?" he stammered.

"Yeah I'd like that" the You Smile by Justin Bieber came on and we kept dancing.

"I like this song" I remarked

"I hate Justin but the songs good."

Whatever" I laughed. I wound my arms around Jaspers neck and put my head on his shoulder. I listened to his intake of breath.

"Alice"

"Please can we just get through tonight?"

I woke up Wednesday morning to a scream in the bathroom. I ran in to find Emmett laughing his head off and Jasper trying to hit him. I grabbed Emmett.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled

"I came in here to take a shower and I started to get undressed and Emmett jumped out of the shower and yelled 'It's probing time'" Jasper explained.

It wasn't until then I realized he had no shirt on. It wasn't until then I saw his chest covered with scars. He followed my gaze and Emmett stopped laughing. Jasper grabbed his hoodie and ran out of the room I followed him.

"Jasper!" I yelled after him.

"Jasper!" I yelled when I finally caught up to him. He was sitting by the edge of a river.

"Go away Alice" he wouldn't look at me.

"Jasper! Please" I begged

"Alice! Just leave me the hell alone." His voice was bitter like bad fruit.

""I don't leave that easy"

"Alice. Just. Go. Away!" he yelled frustrated.

"You are an idiot!" I screamed. He flinched and I ran back up to the house, and into the study. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Jasper, _

_You'll know where to find me. _

_Even if you don't want to. _

_~Alice_

I rolled up the paper and left it on his pillow.

Jasper Point of View 

Everyone was gone when I got back to the house. I walked up to my room and found a scrap of paper on my pillow.

I read the note from Alice twice. She grew up about a town over? No! Her mom moved here after her dad died. Now what was the street name? Tibeer Court? Maper Court? R-R- Ridge Ridge Road!

I grabbed my phone and took a car Carlisle said we could borrow. I left a note next to it.

When I pulled down the street, I saw Alice standing in the front yard yelling at someone.

"It's my money Aro! I'm Alice Brandon. Mary Alice Brandon! God dammit! I've put up with your shit long enough!"

"Alice!" her mom, I'm guessing, screeched "You will not talk to your stepfather like that!"

"Are you freakin' blind? Do you not see behind this?"

"You will not talk to your mother like that either." Aro stepped closer to Alice. I decided it was time to get out of the car. Alice saw me first. She looked relieved then pissed.

"Jasper go away" she warned

"No" I said going over to Aro. I pulled him back. "Do not go near her" I warned.

"Go back to the hick town you came from" he seethed.

"Jasper just go!" Alice yelled. Panic was washed over her entire face.

"You heard her pretty boy go!" Aro snickered.

"No. You have hurt her enough" I rebutted. Then I felt his fist make contact. I hit back. Every time he hit back I hit back harder. I let out all my anger. From everything, it felt so good. Until I realized I was losing.

By then the cops were there. They arrested Aro and told me to go home. Alice grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the car.

Alice Point of View 

We drove back to the house in silence. No one was back by the time we arrived. I led Jasper up to the bathroom. He had a cut under his eye, and a bruise was forming on his jaw.

I cleaned the cut, and put an ice pack on his jaw. He watched me intently. Almost, like I was a mother about to scold her child.

I grabbed his hand and led him up to the small roof over the balcony.

"What happened? I asked watching the sunset.

"I knew where you would be. I came and once I saw him I kind of relinquished my anger. I was only doing it to protect you. Honestly? I don't regret it. Honestly? I still love you. Honestly? I don't think you should give up the baby for adoption."

This would be one of those times where we kissed and made up. Or it would be a movie scene and we'd be a family. However, this isn't a fantasy. I was frozen where I stood. Once again he left me speechless.


	18. The Way I Loved You

But I miss

Screaming and crying

And Kissing in the rain

And it's two a.m.

And I'm cursing your name

I was so in love

That I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

**Chapter 15 **

**The Way I Loved You **

"Can we go around the table and say what we are thankful for?" I asked. I didn't even realize I asked it. Thanksgiving was always Dad's favorite holiday. Before Tyler left the three of us would play football on Thanksgiving. Then Tyler and I would pull an all nighter and sleep while mom went black Friday shopping. But Tyler is e now. He moved on, and so must I.

"Sure Alice, why don't you go first," Carlisle said looking right at me.

"Ok. I am thankful to be welcomed into this wonderful home. I am more than thankful for my wonderful, supportive friends. "Also, for my family new and old." I said

"I'll go next," Emmett called eagerly, "I am thankful for everyone, food and beds. " Everyone started cracking up. "What? I like toe at and sleep!"

"Ok Emmett, Rosie you're next." I said.

"I am thankful for my brother Jasper, all of my new friends, Carlisle and Easme. Bella you're next"

"I'm thankful for all of you for supporting everything I do. You guys are amazing friends. Jasper?"

"I'm thankful for Roaslie and Alice. For Emmett and Bella. No Matter how peeved I get I'm thankful for Edward, too.

'Why thanks Jasper. I'm thankful for all of you as well as my parents."

As we finished up dinner I pulled Jasper outside. We started walking along the treeline.

"Jasper you know what else I'm thankful for?"

"mh what?"

"you"

"Everything I've done to you and your thankful for me? Why?"

"I decided to keep the baby because of you. I'm going to try to start a family. And you know what else? I want you to be part of that family." He looked at me like I just told him to commit suicide. Ok, so maybe that was a little harsh.

"What if I screw up again"

"You wont"

"How do you know?"

"Because we all make mistakes." He leaned down slowly. I gently placed my hands on his chest.

"Alice Brandon I love you with all my heart and soul. We may still be young, but will you marry me?"

"Jasper Whitlock, as soon as we graduate and I've had this baby I will be yours for a thousand years and then some." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Never let go"

"Never" we grabbed eachothers hands and sat on the bank watching the sun set.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time Esme."

"Don't you worry about it. Good luck finding an apartment! Just let Carlisle know about Christmas." I leaned in and gave the woman who became my new mother in over the course of a weekend a hug.

"I'm really sorry I changed my mind"

"Oh darling don't you worry your pretty little mind. I'll be fine. I have five new children to take care of now. Plus, I'm just a phone call away if you ever need help." We tightened our hug before we let go.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled. We had to hurry back to school so Bella could catch her flight. Edward was going to drive her back to the airport.

The car ride back to the school was tearful. However, we all shared many laughs.

I woke up the next morning to an empty dorm room. I rolled out of bed, showered, and threw on some yoga pants and a hoodie of Jaspers. I grabbed my Mac and pulled up class requirements. I put together my schedule for next semester. I was already beginning to feel stressed because finals are next week.

(A.N./ I am kicking myself because I really didn't do any research on classes and now I am. Please forgive me. Anyone who knows anything about teaching courses please let me know. I'm kind of just doing this blindly using UCLA course catalogue xD )

_Study of Teaching and Learning Methods _

_Dynamics of Peer Mentoring _

_Critical Issues in Education _

_Introduction to K-12 Issues in American Public Education _

_Introduction to Sociology _

I've also decided to take a technology course next year. I'm also glad that I don't have to worry about having the baby during school. In two months, I get to find out the sex of my baby! I'm so excited.

I ran down to the boys room to see if any of them were up yet. Edward stayed at a hotel by the airport. So he wouldn't be there. Emmett was gone already which was pretty odd seeing as he usually was a late sleeper. Jasper was still sleeping though.

I jumped onto his bed and snuggled up with him. I gently traced his lips and cheek bones. (A.N./ Ok writing this I'm like that's really awkward but let's roll with ) He began to wiggle around a bit. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. I squeaked really loud. His eyes immediately shot open.

"Alice?"

"Jasper!"

"Alice?" 

"Jasper!"

"Yes, yes I'm Jasper you're Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Just chilllin' do you want me to leave?" I feigned sadness. (A.N./ did I use the right context there?)

"Nope!" he snuggled closer to me. "So what do you want to do today? Apartment hunting?"

"How about you show me your schedule for next semester!"

"But, I don't like school." He whined

"You better damn well like school" I tried to sound strict

"Yes mother"

"Hey spanking is still legal" I shrugged

"You wouldn't!" he jumped out of bed. (A.N./ Jasper is spiderman now?)

"Show me your schedule!"

_Intro to Public Policy _

_Into to Social Welfare: Policies and Programs _

_Intro to Western Civilization _

_Principles of Econ 1 _

_Precalc _

"Well look at you smarty pants" I laughed.

"Now show me yours!" he tickled me. I handed over my schedule.

"You're taking 5 classes, working a job, and pregnant. When are you going to study? How are you going to take care of yourself?"

"Simple enough; I won't be going out on Friday and Saturday nights hence the whole pregnant thing. I work Monday Wednesday Sunday. 12 to 5 on Monday Wednesday. 12 to 9 on Sunday."

"Oh"

"With enough time left over for me to get a second job as a tutor."

"Alice" he groaned.

"Jasper if we are going to get an apartment I need some money."

"Alice your going to regret it. Just let me worry about it."

"No Jasper! I'm going to be a mother! I'm not bringing this baby into a world and not have any money!"

"Fine I give up!" I reached on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. We melted into each other as Emmett burst through the room.

"MY EYES!" he yelled. "Ow!"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Shut up!"

"We were just finishing up!" Jasper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Dude universal sign; put a sock on the door." He got slapped by all three of us this time.

**Sorry for the many author notes. I have been home for 3 days straight not seeing the outside world. I have many sarcastic comebacksxD. Its not healthy to hold them in! **

**Did anyone see the Hunger Games? It was an amazing book! The movie was ok but I kept laughing at all the wrong moments. Bad timing when Rue dies and I started cracking up. **

**Anyway here is my top 5 list of apps or websites you should check out! **

**Fanfiction (why of course!) **

**Wattpad (LOVE IT!) **

**Draw Something (I suck at art but ya know) **

**Reddit **

**Rage Comics **

**Enjoy your week3 **

**CrazyCountryLove3 **


End file.
